


Birthday

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bartholomewsnart said:<br/>ok ok I’m feeling domestic af rn so,<br/>Barry begged Len got a dog forever so finally he allows him to get one, thinking he won’t see it often or have to deal with it, but the damn thing thinks he’s it’s mom. It follows him everywhere. Involve more dogs at your own free will. You can never go wrong with dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Barry unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with his husband, Len. He walked in and as soon as he put his bag down, Len appeared out of no where and cupped his face with both hands.

 

“Happy birthday Barry.” He pressed a brief kiss to Barry’s mouth. Barry smiled.

 

“Is this my birthday present?” Barry laughed. He wrapped his arms around Len and rested his chin on his chest, looking up at Len with a soft smile. Len smirked down at Barry. “Not exactly.” Barry raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“What did you have in mind?” Barry asked. Len grabbed Barry’s hand and pulled him back out of the door. 

 

“Len where are we going?” Barry only got an over the shoulder smirk in reply. Once the pair got to the sidewalk outside of the apartment building, Len spun Barry so he was in front of him. Barry giggled as Len placed his hands over Barry’s eyes. 

 

“Really Len?” Barry tried to sound annoyed, but Len started to spin him around so he didn’t know where they were going. Barry stumbled a little as they started forward. Despite the numerous weird looks Barry was sure they were getting, they continued down the street, laughing and tripping over each other. They finally came to a stop. 

 

“Are you ready Bar?” 

 

“I think so?” Len slowly took his hands off of Barry’s eyes to reveal the old faded sign of the pet store. In the window of the shop it read “puppies on sale”. 

 

“No way. Len really?” Barry spun around and gave Len a wide smile. Len smiled back and ushered Barry into the store. The clerk greeted them as they walked in. Barry made a beeline for the cage of small golden retriever puppies. The fur balls rushed to the side of the cage and all began jumping for Barry’s attention. Len smiled as he watched Barry’s face light up.  
Barry reached into the cage and picked up a particularly excited puppy up and out of the cage. He turned to Len.

 

“This one.”   
—  
Len had made it very clear that the dog was Barry’s. The dog could not be on his side of the couch or bed. The dog would not be walked or fed by him. So how he ended up with a ball of fur, or “Len” as Barry had called it (come on babe it’s funny), curled on his lap, he wasn’t sure. 

 

Barry had to take care of a meta human and Len was on puppy watch duty. He was only meant to fed it and take it out to go to the bathroom. He had been minding his own business on the couch reading, when the little bastard had crawled onto his lap. 

 

Len didn’t know how to react. It was obvious that the dog wasn’t going to move anytime soon. Len glared at it, but to no avail.

 

Len sighed and looked around, making sure Barry hadn’t popped out of nowhere like he usually does. As soon Len’s hand touched the dog, he heard the sound of a camera going off behind him.


End file.
